


Карантинная зона

by juliasp, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasp/pseuds/juliasp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень наивная история</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карантинная зона

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС, ругань Тони, упоминание жестокого обращения. Разные планы повествования идут в разных временах – это задумано специально.

_Люди очень злые. Они кричат, щиплются, толкают. Они часто ругаются, гонят его. У них есть много всего интересного. Есть красивое, яркое, но они не дают. Никогда-никогда. И говорят ему «урод»._

_Его так зовут – «урод». А ещё «недоносок», но это – сложное слово, он не может выговорить._

_Люди больше и сильные. Они пугают. Настолько, что иногда он забывает себя, кричит от ужаса и падает. И бьётся головой о землю._

***

Римминг – это охренительно.

Тони уткнулся лицом в подушку, к задранной заднице прижимается Стив – вылизывает, толкается внутрь, жадно, быстро. Дразнит, распаляет...

– Кэп... Мать твою!

Стив не любит ругательств, но сдерживаться нет сил. Не выговорит же он ему, сейчас-то... 

– Ой!

Кэп кусает его за ягодицу и широко оглаживает языком. А потом снова безжалостно врывается в анус. Тони скулит, и под его пальцами трещит наволочка...

– Роджерс, ну давай же!

Нестерпимо хочется почувствовать внутри его член. В заднице пусто, а тело горит. Бесстыжий язык изгибается, и Тони едва не воет.

– Терпи!

– Нгах!

Ноги разъезжаются уже совершенно по-блядски, отчаянно хочется подрочить. Он, было, пытался, но тут же получил по рукам. Так что приходится терпеть. 

Ёрзает, пытается насадиться глубже, Стив удерживает его бёдра стальной хваткой, – будто в переплетение балок попал! – и доводит до абсолютного безумия.

– Да трахни ты меня уже!

– Обойдёшься.

Тони яростно рычит, пытается извернуться. Но Стив вдруг нежно обхватывает его яички, мягко ведёт по члену...

И Тони взрывается.

Он кончает и кончает в чёртову изгвазданную простыню. Содрогается, жмурится, давит крик... Оргазм окатывает тело облегчением и незавершённостью.

И тоской.

 

А через секунду Тони просыпается.

***

Господи...

Опять.

Он отчаянно застонал, а потом вскочил и принялся яростно одеваться. Уснуть сегодня всё равно уже не выйдет.

Ёбаный ты блядский боже, это когда-нибудь кончится? 

Ведь это же надо было так вляпаться! Нет бы втрескался в красотку с ногами от ушей, нет бы хранил отношения с Пеппер, ведь своя же до последней клеточки, умная, красивая, да ещё и друг – надёжней не бывает, так нет же! Запал на эту ходячую мораль с проповедью!

Попроще задачки выбрать не мог.

Стивен, мать твою, Роджерс!

Легенда Америки!

Хотелось или надраться до беспамятства, или кого-нибудь убить.

Вот, положа руку на сердце, что у них общего? Тони – гений-технарь, Стив – от техники далёк, как от Луны. Тони предпочитает воевать с помощью самых новейших достижений науки, а Стив? Со щитом! Рыцарь недоделанный... Тони устремлён в будущее, он живёт и работает для него, а Стив – выходец из прошлого, ничуть не смущающийся этого факта. «Я так воспитан». Он так воспитан, а?!

Господи... Если мы когда-нибудь встретимся, я набью тебе морду.

«А ведь противоположности притягиваются», - прозвенел в голове ехидный голосок.

Да бля...

«И если у тебя выгорит, то материться тебе, дружок, больше не придётся!»

Ну и... хрен с ним. Уж в чём-чём, а в этом он Стиву охотно уступит. Что поделать, раз уж у него воспитание...

***

_Дети кидают в него камни._

_Он сам виноват. Просто щенок был такой весёлый и пушистый, так смешно облизывал руки, его было так приятно гладить... И он забыл, что нельзя._

_Они налетели, отняли щенка, ударили._

_– Урод, пшёл вон!_

_Камни шлёпаются вокруг, некоторые попадают по телу. Это больно, и он плачет..._

***

Они так теперь и едят шаурму.

Чёрт его знает почему, но каждый совместный ужин в башне непременно заканчивается ею. 

Стив ест аккуратно, внимательно слушая трепотню Клинта. Весь он как с плаката – разворот плеч, медальный профиль... Прямо как в том наташином шпионском боевике – истинный ариец, характер нордический, выдержанный. А кэп ещё и с товарищами по работе поддерживает ровные дружеские отношения...

Эталон. Образец с выставки. Челюсть, порода, экстерьер...

Хотелось настоящего Стива. Не супергероя, а человека.

Человек являлся редко, и, судя по всему, Тони его бесил. А ведь с самого начала... Собственно, разве могло у них быть иначе? Тони же вырос на рассказах о неустрашимом и непобедимом Капитане Америке! Кэп – святой грааль их семьи, отец всю жизнь его искал. Капитана нашли позже, и будто разом сбылись детские сказки, а реальность даже превзошла ожидания – кэп оказался не монументом, не памятником, живым человеком с горячим румянцем, упёртым, наивным, выносящим мозг своей непохожестью на официальный портрет. Тони не мог не повестись... Едва увидев его, он сделал стойку: заговаривал, красовался, пускал пробные комплименты, только что глазки не строил.

Вот только это бревно даже внимания не обратило!

Может его не до конца разморозили?

А может... Другое время, да.

Ведь всё всегда гораздо сложнее, чем в детских сказках.

Но Стив был нужен, чем дальше – тем больше. Ему хотелось и вмазать, и забраться под кожу, а ещё вытряхнуть из одежды и из героического образа.

Сны совсем замучили, реалистичные до невозможности. Естественно, опыта у Тони хоть отбавляй, вот уж действительно, во многия знания – многия печали.

Мысли крутились в голове привычной каруселью, тёмные воды желания и раздражения копились, поднимались, грозя пересечь критический уровень. Жизнь супергероя полна одиночества, а недотрах – вещь серьёзная...

– Тони.

А?

– Ты уснул что ли? Все уже разошлись, – Стив смотрел внимательно, словно из окопа целил. – С тобой всё в порядке? Устал? Много работал?

М-мать Тереза! Хоть бы не прикидывался, что и в самом деле волнуется! Тони оскалился:

– Не бойся, кэп, второго Альтрона я не мастерю.

Стив мигнул.

– Я и не думал...

– Да? Ну, как знаешь. 

Встал, потянулся. Привычно разозлился – сколько ни... позируй тут, этот даже не взглянет. А, к чёрту!

– Я что-то и в самом деле устал. Может, смотаться в отпуск, а, кэп? Ну там, знаешь, пляжи, Малибу, девочки... Самба, румба, вечеринки. Что скажешь?

– Что, – от Стива полыхнуло презрением, – надоела служба? По жизни плейбоя соскучился?

И в голове вдруг стало блаженно пусто.

– А почему бы нет? – с тихой угрозой сказал он. – Я, Роджерс, живой человек. И ещё хочу помнить, ради чего мы спасаем этот долбанный мир! Нет, то есть я понимаю, что тебе это не надо. Зачем? Ты ведь у нас слишком стар для простых человеческих радостей! А может, просто так забронзовел, что уже и расслабиться не можешь? Великий герой! Куда нам, грешным, до тебя! Ты просто жалок, Роджерс, жалок и нелеп!

Заслоны прорвало. Контрольные системы в голове надрывались, вопя об опасности, но было уже плевать. Боль выплёскивалась, становилось легче.

– Слушай, скажи мне, ты хоть раз в жизни целовался? Обнимал кого-нибудь живого? Трахался? Танцевал? Или это слишком низменно для великого Капитана Америки? Рылом мы все для тебя не вышли?..

Кем-кем, а дураком кэп не был никогда. Он всё понял. Его глаза сделались круглыми и изумлёнными, и в воздухе повисло тихое:

– Тони...

Он словно споткнулся. Чёрт. Чёрт.

Стало стыдно. Мерзко. Горько. Он отвернулся.

– Что, шокирован? – вышло глухо и тяжело. – Не ожидал? Ладно, я всё понимаю, не бери в голову. В твоё время гомосексуалистов, кажется, вообще кастрировали. Они же не люди. Тебя ведь так воспитывали?!

– Нет... – Стив шагнул к нему, вскинул руки, словно прикрыть от чего-то пытался. – Тони, я не говорю, что моё время во всём лучше! И что тогда мы были правы!

– Нет?

И нелепая, жалкая, горячая надежда вдруг затопила его. И так просто оказалось развернуться и... 

– Стив...

Он почти коснулся, почти сумел. Под пальцами разлилось сводящее с ума тепло, пружинили литые мышцы сильного тела. Пухлые губы, гладкий блеск зубов...

– Нет!

Стив выбросил вперёд ладонь, и он замер.

Нет...

Идиот!

– Тони, постой! – Стив шёл за ним, – ты не понял! Я не... Ты... Ты... Просто мы не можем. Ты очень... но...

– Подожди, ты что?

На щеках Стива алели яркие пятна.

– Мы не можем, – отчаянно повторил он.

Так значит...

– Какого чёрта, кэп? То есть... Почему?

– Мы товарищи по оружию.

– Погоди... – Тони ошарашено уставился на него. – Ты рехнулся? Это самая идиотская причина на свете!

– Нет, – глухо сказал Стив. – Таким, как мы, нельзя иметь семью.

У Тони отвисла челюсть.

– Наташа и...

– И посмотри, как у них всё кончилось.

– Да твою мать!

– Не надо, – тихо попросил Стив. – Не матерись. Это пройдёт, Тони, обязательно. Знаешь, поезжай-ка ты, и правда, в отпуск. Отдохни, развейся, переключись. Я скажу Фьюри. Не приходи на базу. Давай пока...

Тони буквально видел, как он вновь обрастает бронёй Капитана Америки. 

– Есть дело. Долг. И мы не можем. У тебя пройдёт.

– У нас!

Стив на мгновение опустил глаза.

– У нас. Счастливо отдохнуть, Тони.

Он развернулся и вышел.

Охренеть.

Тони долго пялился в стенку, а потом вдруг рассмеялся.

Ну, ничего. В самом главном он неожиданно выиграл. 

Но его, кажется, посадили на карантин! Пока не «выздоровеет».

А вот это напрасно – по части упрямства мистер Старк способен дать фору хоть десяти Капитанам Америкам. Так что чёрта с два, Стив, чёрта с два...

***

_Папа опять бьёт маму._

_Мама кричит и цепляется за его руки. Но он всё равно её бьёт._

_– Не надо!_

_– Сука! Ты даже ребёнка мне нормального родить не смогла! У, недоносок!_

_– Нет!_

_Папа идёт к нему. Сейчас будет больно! Он мычит и пытается убежать. Мама бросается вперёд, обнимает, закрывает собой. Папа бьёт её._

_Мама вздрагивает под градом ударов и плачет. И шепчет:_

_– Сыночек мой, сыночек мой маленький..._

***

Прошёл месяц.

Целый месяц страстной осады, преднамеренных и случайных встреч – видеться они стали даже чаще, чем до... Ну, до всего.

А что? Тони же не виноват, что какой-то шутник взломал базы данных Щ.И.Т.а! Он, наоборот, помогает наладить новейшую систему безопасности! И вообще в поте лица трудится на благо общества: заменил генераторы, перестроил энергосетку, и теперь База Мстителей сможет работать в автономном режиме пару столетий. А ещё придумал, как улучшить боевые костюмы. Новый материал обещал быть прочнее и удобней, так что Капитану Америке надо бы примерить, поносить, побегать-попрыгать, доложить, не трёт ли где...

Все гневные взгляды Стива встречались самой невинной миной. Тони не при чём, все претензии к его музе! Светловолосой, сероглазой... Ты давай, давай, приседай! 

Он ждал взрыва. Торопил его, предвкушал. Взрыв освобождает энергию и освещает всё вокруг. А иначе до этого тихушника не докопаться...

Стива хотелось до дрожи в коленях. А такого злющего, сопротивляющегося – ещё больше. Ну что ты брыкаешься, дурачок? Иди сюда.

– Что там между вами происходит? – глаза Наташи смеялись.

– Ничего.

– Да ладно...

Женское любопытство – страшная штука. Это Тони ещё с Пеппер понял. Тут закон простой: раньше сдашься – меньше потери.

– Кэп мне отказал.

– С ума сойти.

– Но ты же понимаешь, я...

– Да я-то понимаю. Он тебе как, на раз поиграть?

– Слушай, Романова! Ты хоть и женщина...

– По морде мне дать решил? – Наташа усмехнулась. – Банально. Но с ним ты так зря. Он боится...

– Чего-о-о?

– Того. С Брюсом было то же самое. Только Брюс боялся себя, а Стив... Ты думал, скольких он потерял? А ты хочешь снова втравить его в отношения.

– Но ты ведь тоже...

– Возможно, я ошибалась.

– Значит, сидеть под лавкой и бояться за компанию? – вспылил он. – Нет уж, Романова, уволь. А Беннер вернётся.

Наташа зажмурилась.

– Хорошо бы...

***

Они бьются на подходах к какому-то бункеру. Интересно, почему все злодеи так любят мрачные подземелья? Никакого вкуса у людей...

Драться приходится втроём – Тор пропадает бог знает где, а кэп...

Кэп там, за этими стенами.

Наташа и Бартон оттягивают на себя оборону противника, давая Тони возможность пробраться внутрь. 

Бойница – словно гостеприимная дверь. Джарвис сканирует помещения и указывает дорогу. 

Он находит кэпа в какой-то пыточной. Тот прикован к стене, избит и окровавлен.

И совершенно обнажён.

Блядь.

Рефлексировать некогда. Стив торопливо предупреждает:

– Осторожней! Здесь заминировано.

Он тщательно сканирует стены. Недурно... Мины не только подведены к кандалам, они вообще по всему зданию. А вот и пульт. Солидный...

Войти в систему – дело секунды.

– Джарвис?

– На взлом паролей требуется двенадцать... одиннадцать минут.

– Почему так долго?!

– Система имеет многоуровневую защиту.

– Ладно, делай... Ты как, Стив?

– В порядке, – пытается улыбаться...

– Что им надо-то было?

– Ничего. Просто наблюдали, как я регенерирую.

Тони отчаянно матерится. Учёные-живодёры! Биологи-самоучки! Он сбрасывает перчатки и принимается осматривать его раны.

– Не ругайся... 

Сломана рука. Рёбра. Ожоги, порезы... А у него нет лекарств. Даже банальных обезболивающих! 

– Я в порядке, – повторяет Стив. Видать, выражение лица у Тони то ещё...

В следующем Марке обязательно будет аптечка! Где-то там, наверху кипит бой, и раньше чем через одиннадцать минут им не выбраться.

Что ж... Время для крайних мер.

– Сейчас тебе станет легче.

И Тони решительно опускается на колени.

Протестующий возглас игнорируется. На мгновение он зависает – Стив беззащитен и одуряюще красив... Он оглаживает бледную кожу, обнимает за бёдра и решительно вбирает в рот мягкий член. 

Господи, как хорошо! Его ведёт от запаха, который раньше мог уловить только мельком, от вкуса, который вообще не знал, от бархата кожи и жёстко щекочущих лицо волосков. Наконец-то... Он сосёт, жадничает, притирается языком. Ну же, детка!

Стив не подводит. Тони слышит судорожный вздох, и член, дрогнув, начинает наливаться тяжестью. 

Всё правильно, всё прекрасно. Тони помогает себе руками – оглаживает яички, дрочит, тяжело дышит, прежде чем снова взять в рот, и смотрит, смотрит прямо в глаза Стиву. Снова ныряет вниз, надевается, пропускает член в горло. Ох, чёрт, да ты действительно большой парень!

Разум выбрасывает белый флаг. Есть только Стив под его руками и губами, отчаянная жажда и неистовое желание его ответа... Тони сглатывает, рычит от нетерпения, пробирается пальцами между ягодиц, касается, дразнит. Собственный член ноет и трётся о костюм, ему тесно, неудобно – но сейчас в нос и глотку ввинчивается резкий запах возбуждения, а Стив наконец стонет – и хотя Тони полный профан в медицине, он готов поклясться, что эти стоны не имеют ничего общего с болью. 

Быстрей, ещё быстрее! Кончик пальца ласкает анус, стоны становятся глухими, словно Стив стискивает зубы, Тони выпускает изо рта член, облизывает его, словно эскимо, сосёт самый кончик и снова вбирает в себя... Стив толкается внутрь и Тони ликующе принимает его – и чёрт с ней, с саднящей глоткой, Стив сдался, Стив хочет, и он поднимает на него требовательный взгляд – ну же!

Стив снова всаживает ему, ещё и ещё – и кончает. 

Этого мало... Так мало! Тони трясёт от желания, в глазах темно, он пытается справиться с собой, лаская всё ещё упругий член... И наконец поднимается на ноги. 

Всё, что он сейчас хочет, это содрать дурацкую скорлупу костюма и взять... Стив расслаблен, обессилен, искусанные губы красны, и Тони со стоном прижимается к ним в глубоком поцелуе.

Тело требует своё – он трётся изнутри о броню, и целует, целует...

Из сладкого марева его вырывает вопль:

– Мистер Старк! Тревога! Тревога!!!

Воет сирена.

В крови вскипает адреналин. Он отшатывается от Стива, разворачиваясь в боевой стойке, готовый нападать и защищаться... 

 

...и просыпается.

А через секунду осознает, что его и правда разбудил сигнал тревоги.

***

_Крики, шум, паника. Люди мечутся, хватают вещи._

_Зачем?_

_Это пугает, он забивается в угол двора и зовёт маму. Но мамы нет, а на него никто не обращает внимания: соседи тащат баулы, корзины и вопят, окликая друг друга._

_Все куда-то мчатся. Мама! Мама! По улице проходит странная машина – она похожа на человека, но сделана из палок, и громко говорит, что всем надо уходить._

_Люди бегут мимо неё. Гвалт, суета..._

_Наконец улица пустеет, и в этот момент он слышит мамин голос. Где она? Кажется, в доме? Она ищет его, и он ковыляет к крыльцу. Мама!_

_И в этот момент мир содрогается. Земля подпрыгивает и проваливается под ногами, трещат деревья, с грохотом складываются дома, из них летят тучи белой пыли. Горячий шквал тяжёлого воздуха проходит по нему железным катком, швыряя на землю, жар опаляет спину и волосы._

_И всё стихает._

***

Ему никогда не нравилось название их группы. «Мстители»... Пафосно и не по делу – сразу видно, что Фьюри сочинил. А Тони всегда считал, что преступления и агрессию лучше всего предотвращать.

Чтобы мстить было не за что.

Жаль только, что получалось это не всегда.

Вот и теперь, как они ни старались, ублюдок всё-таки успел взорвать своё производство и склады.

Тривиальный мудак. От вида его подпольных цехов Тони затошнило – у иных людей амбиций больше, чем мозгов. Вот и этот решил подзаработать на изготовлении ядерного оружия, сырья натащил и возился с ним. Толком обогатить не смог, но уж грязных бомб наделал от души... Вот оно всё и рвануло.

– Убираемся! – заорал он, едва послышался взрыв.

Трое людей для одного Марка – многовато. Но костюм не подвёл, и из зоны поражения они выскочили быстро.

– Гражданские?

– Должны были уйти, – Наташа всё ещё немного задыхалась.

И вдруг глаза Стива расширились в испуге.

– Раздевайся! – заорал он Тони.

Ого.

– Вот прямо сейчас, милый?

Стив посмотрел совсем дико.

– Наведённая радиация!

Чёрт!!!

Он выскочил из брони быстрее, чем из горящей машины. Рявкнул команду, и Марк унёсся обратно к эпицентру. А он остался, ощущая себя странно голым и уязвимым.

– Все к врачу, – устало сказал Стив...

***

_Мама осталась там, под камнями. Он звал её, звал и перестал. Теперь он бродит по грязным улицам, ищет хоть кого-то. Но тут есть только собаки, мусор и пыль._

_Душно, и трудно дышать. Очень хочется пить. Есть совсем не хочется, тошнит. Он очень устал._

_Наконец, окончательно вымотавшись, он забивается под корни какого-то дерева и засыпает._

***

Наутро Стив на базе не обнаружился – Фьюри сказал, что он вернулся в район вчерашней операции. Тони не колебался: быстро облачился в броню и отправился туда же. Тревога глодала – кэп, разумеется, будет искать гражданских, и с него станется рвануть в заражённую зону...

А кто знает, что способен выдержать его организм?

Со вчерашнего дня район преобразился – Щ.И.Т. даром времени не терял. Периметр был обнесён колючкой, неподалёку развернулся палаточный лагерь для беженцев, бегали и суетились военные. А вот и штаб...

Там Стив и нашёлся. Стоял в углу и задумчиво смотрел на мониторы, в которых проплывали виды разрушенного городка. Тони тихо подошёл и встал рядом.

– Ну, что тут?

– Пока ничего.

– Кэп, ты понимаешь, даже если кто-то там остался, это ненадолго. Уровень радиации приличный.

– Ты сам-то как?

– В порядке.

Сидеть и просеивать песок сквозь пальцы было скучно – Тони хмыкнул и влез в настройки программы. Через минуту экран поголубел и запестрел красными точками.

– Откуда их столько?..

– Домашние животные. Крысы. Птицы, возможно, не знаю. Куры...

Стив задумчиво щурился на картинку.

– Так мы ничего не найдём. А можно как-то отфильтровать по размеру?

– Молодец, хорошо мыслишь.

Тони углубился в программные коды. Да кто ж такое пишет, а? Джарвиса на них нет...

Он работал, пил кофе – стаканчики с армейской бурдой регулярно оказывались около локтя. И наконец запустил программу.

Пусто.

Стив внимательно вглядывался в экран.

– Ты какие параметры задал?

– Объекты больше полутора метров и теплее 68 градусов (1).

– А если там дети? Их в панике чаще всего и теряют.

– Сейчас.

На экране снова появилась россыпь точек. Да не может быть!

Приближение дало ответ. 

– Собаки.

– Их тут полно...

Стив нахмурился.

– Будем искать.

_____________________  
1\. 68 градусов по Фаренгейту равны 20 градусам по Цельсию.

***

_Он ковыляет через завалы и груды хлама. Тут очень плохо, тут повсюду страшно. Надо идти, искать. Хочется прилечь, но тревога сильнее. Он идёт как может, порой кружит на одном месте, но пробирается всё дальше и дальше._

_Наконец улицы становятся чище, и идти становится легче. Язык царапается во рту, но воды так и нет._

_Внезапно он видит бутылку, она валяется прямо в пыли. Такие он видел у тех, кого называли «богатыми» - они пили воду из них, а не из колодцев. А теперь такая бутылка есть и у него!_

_Спустя полчаса он понимает – рано радовался. Как ни старается, открыть бутылку он не может. Внутри плещется вода: прозрачная, блестящая на солнце, но достать её не выходит: пальцы не могут сомкнуться на крышечке._

_Он плачет и колотит бутылкой по камням..._

***

Они просидели около экранов двое суток, рассматривая каждую подозрительную точку в большом приближении. Беда была в том, что точки всё время перемещались, и невозможно было работать по секторам.

– Может, их пометить как-нибудь? – в сердцах предложил, наконец, он. – Или, я не знаю, накрыть всю карантинную зону газом со снотворным. 

– Где ж ты столько снотворного найдёшь... Я уже сказал нашим, они опрашивают беженцев, кто у них пропал.

– Ну и?

– Сумбур. Одни говорят одно, другие другое. Всё же перемешалось, списка людей нет. Сперва человек объявляется пропавшим, потом находится. Обычное дело во время войны.

– До войны тут, к счастью не дошло.

– Зато последствия... Сколько времени здесь будет мёртвая зона?

– Нисколько. Про Чернобыль читал? Ведь тоже думали, что всё, а теперь там настоящий заповедник.

– А людям...

– Людям не стоит. Здесь лет пять-десять хотя бы. Но не думаю, что они столько продержатся, уже через месяц-другой полезут в зону. Мародёрство.

Стива передёрнуло. Тони усмехнулся – честная душа солдата...

– Шёл бы ты отдохнуть, кэп. Я подежурю.

На губах Стива мелькнула улыбка.

– «Подежурю»... Как-то не по-плейбойски звучит.

– Что поделать, стар я уже наверное для сладкой жизни.

– Раз стар, то вместе посидим.

Это он что, так флиртует? Тони осторожно покосился на Стива. Тот был – сама серьёзность.

Они проработали плечом к плечу ещё несколько часов.

– Всё, пошли спать. Глаза слипаются.

И взглянул быстро – оценил ли Стив намёк?

Стив намёка даже не заметил. Он стоял, напряжённо вглядываясь в монитор.

– Постой, – картинка медленно приближалась, и кэп вдруг выпрямился. 

– Кажется, это человек.

***

_Вокруг него пустая земля. Тут только жухлая трава и сожжённые солнцем холмы до самого горизонта. Он не знает, куда идти, но упорно движется вперёд._

_Жарко. Пахнет пылью и сухой зеленью. Что-то цокает вдалеке._

_У него уже совсем нет сил. Время от времени он ложится на землю, но потом опять поднимается и тащится дальше._

_Перед закатом ему везёт – он натыкается ручеёк. Воды там мало, она перемешана с грязью, но это вода! Он пьёт и возится в грязи, потому что попить и не упасть невозможно._

_Дальше он ползёт на четвереньках._

_А на другой день его находят люди._

***

Они поцапались быстро и темпераментно. Тони настаивал, что слетает за ребёнком сам, но ни черта не вышло – тупица Роджерс вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. А потом прыгнул в ближайший джип.

Идиот.

Ладно, не по-моему, так и не по-твоему. Тони вышагнул из доспехов прямо на соседнее сиденье.

– А иначе ты вообще ни хрена никуда не поедешь.

Кэп заткнулся и завёл мотор. Только буркнул:

– Зря.

– Не трясись.

Стив промолчал. Джип миновал шлагбаум и поскакал по бездорожью.

Ребёнок нашёлся быстро – кружащий дрон передавал им данные, – и, увидев машину, замычал и задёргался. Тони ошарашено уставился на пацана – не мог понять, что с ним случилось.

Стив такими мелочами не заморачивался: велел Тони перебраться на место водителя, поднял найдёныша из травы и забрался в джип.

Тони вёл и поглядывал на мальчишку. Глаза у того косили в разные стороны, и он уже обслюнявил кэпову рубашку... ДЦП у него что ли? 

Врач догадку Тони подтвердил.

– Родовая травма, вероятно. При здешнем уровне медицины...

– Нужно найти его родителей, – сказал Стив.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул врач. – Но после сразу верните ребёнка в госпиталь.

На том они и отправились в лагерь беженцев. 

Сейчас без своих костюмов они выглядели обычными волонтёрами. Приданный им переводчик мужественно бороздил волны людского моря, они брели за ним, мальчишка, отмытый и накормленный, дремал на руках Стива. Тони тоже чувствовал, что засыпает, но упрямо шагал рядом, вслушиваясь в полузнакомые звуки местного диалекта.

– Вон там! Там! – неопрятная грузная женщина махала руками, тыча в какие-то палатки. – Это же Габриэлито, о святая мадонна! А где же Пьедад, вы не нашли её? Ах, бедняжка, да помилуют её все святые угодники! Хосе! Хосе! Габриэлито нашёлся!

Из моментально набежавшей толпы выдвинулся угрюмый мужчина. Посмотрел тяжёлым взглядом, и на его лице промелькнуло выражение злобы. Он замотал головой.

– Нет. Не знаю.

– Хосе, да ведь это же...

– Не узнаю. Это не мой ребёнок!

– Иисусе! Да где твои глаза?

– Он врёт, – сказал Тони.

– Неважно... – медленно проговорил Стив. – Значит, мальчик не ваш? – вежливо уточнил он.

– Не мой! И не смей меня оскорблять, гринго! Этот урод не может быть моим сыном!

Стив скрипнул зубами.

– Понятно. Всего доброго.

Папаша... Тони шёл за Стивом и кипел от негодования. Да... А он ещё обижался на своего отца. Да Говард Старк по сравнению с этим типом был просто святым.

Они забрали Габриэлито на Базу.

– Пусть его посмотрит Хелен, – предложил Стив. – Здесь им всё равно толком никто заниматься не будет.

Но доктор Чо ничего хорошего им не сказала.

– Мальчик проживёт максимум месяц, даже с учётом лечения, слишком большую дозу схватил. Конечно, мы будем поддерживать и наблюдать...

***

Стив был мрачнее тучи. Гонял новобранцев до потери сознания, тренировался как проклятый.

– Кэп...

– Не надо.

– Как знаешь.

Вечерами Стив пропадал у пацана. Таскал ему игрушки, что-то рисовал. Тони подумал-подумал, да и соорудил игрушечного робота с миллионом разноцветных лампочек. С ним и заявился в палату.

Стив посмотрел так, будто Тони его убивать собрался. Ага, обойдёшься. Я – тоже человек...

Пацан от робота пришёл в восторг. Что-то мычал, пытался схватить, ходил за ним следом.

– Ну, славно... – Тони понаблюдал за игрой и принялся переделывать пульт вызова персонала.

– Я тут почитал кое-что... – объяснял он Стиву, – Габриэлито вполне может всё понимать, только ему с кнопками трудно.

Новые были огромные, яркие. Тони деловито орудовал паяльником, насвистывая сквозь зубы.

– Тони, это...

– Да брось. Конечно, у него месяц всего. Но мы однажды все умрём, – он посмотрел прямо в глаза Стиву. – Но это же не повод не жить!

Он устал. Он чертовски устал. Когда уже кончится эта карантинная зона? Габриэлито, вон, выбрался, а он?

Внезапно Тони почувствовал, как кто-то обнимает его за локоть. Мальчишка... Он прижался головой к его плечу и уставился на паяльник.

– Что, интересно? Ну, смотри, только не трогай, хорошо? Он горячий.

Пацан молча сопел и слюнявил его рукав.

***

Они занимаются любовью.

Не безумным феерическим сексом – на это их сейчас не хватит. Оба очень устали, тут бы забраться в постель и поспать... Но желание близости сильнее.

Стив неторопливо двигается в нём. Сладко касается там, внутри, отчего по телу разливается истома и наслаждение. Тони пытается дышать, откидывает голову – он открыт абсолютно, переполнен нежностью и любовью... Горячие губы сцеловывают с его искусанных губ стоны и тихий шёпот:

– Стив...

Имена – словно секретные пароли, только для них двоих. То, что сейчас происходит, ни для чьих глаз, мир сомкнулся вокруг тёплым коконом, тёмным, дышащим, своим.

– Стив!

Стив смотрит на него, будто молится, касается мягко, и эти прикосновения и литая тяжесть его тела дарят такое острое и пронзительное удовольствие, что Тони может только скулить и подаваться...

Движения становятся сильнее, дыхание тяжелее, он близок к разрядке. Толчки сотрясают всё его тело, Тони сжимается, и Стив беспомощно стонет, уронив голову ему на плечо, содрогается раз, другой и замирает.

А Тони зависает в болезненном предвосхищении оргазма. Он тихонько ёрзает, обнимает партнёра, зовёт:

– Стив!..

 

...Внезапно его трясут за плечо.

А?!

Он вскакивает, как встрёпанный, и всё исчезает.

Сон... Опять сон. Он в одной из гостевых комнат Базы – так замотался сегодня, что решил никуда не ехать... Темно, в открытую дверь из коридора падает свет.

Рядом с его постелью стоит Стив.

Живой, настоящий, немного помятый со сна.

– Тони, ты что? Тебе кошмар приснился?

Вот чёрт, а... Но отпираться не хочется.

– Приснился. Только не совсем кошмар.

В темноте не видно, но Стив, кажется, смущён.

– Можно? – и он присаживается на постель. – Знаешь, ты был прав.

«Я всегда прав!» Но он прикусывает язык и просто спрашивает:

– В чём?

– В том, что нужно жить. Как бы ни было...

– Я, вот, когда первый раз на Марке взлетал, – вдруг перебивает его Тони, – тоже трясся. Ну, в самом деле, расчёты расчётами, а вдруг брякнешься? Равновесие не удержишь, с управлением не справишься. Это же верная смерть.

– Но ты всё равно полетел, – Стив улыбается.

– Полетел. А можно подумать, ты не боялся, когда эту... сыворотку... 

– Боялся. Очень.

– Мы с тобой чокнутые, Роджерс. Боимся, а всё равно прыгаем в пропасть.

– Верно. Может, пора прыгнуть ещё раз? А, Тони?

Во рту мгновенно пересыхает.

– Пора, – сипит он.

И Стив его целует.

***

_Люди здесь большие и красивые. А ещё добрые. Они дарят ему цветные игрушки и никогда не кричат. И зовут его «Габриэлито»._

_Он не может это выговорить, но кто-то сокращает его имя до «Габи»._

_У него часто болит голова и порой сильно тошнит. Но это неважно – он нажимает ладошкой на зелёную круглую штуку, приходят люди в белом, которые называются «врачи», и становится легче._

_А вечерами к нему приходят ещё двое. Одного зовут «Стиви», он много смеётся, и играет с ним, от его одежды пахнет кожей и ветром. От другого пахнет железом, его зовут «Тони», он говорит много длинных слов и даёт ему игрушки, которые ездят и прыгают. А ещё он обещает с ним полетать._

_Правда, пока это не получается, Габи почти всё время лежит. Но они всё равно приходят каждый день, играют с ним и рассказывают ему сказки..._


End file.
